leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Habilidade
são o que os campeões usam nos campos da justiça para auxiliar a batalha. A natureza única do kit que habilidades de cada campeão que os diferem dos outros campeões. As habilidades de um campeão também definem a rota que ele deve tomar no campo, como ele deve ser jogado e quais itens, runas e talentos devem ser utilizados para maximizar seu potencial. Feitiços de Invocador não são habilidades. Classificação das Habilidades Todo campeão tem no mínimo 5 habilidades únicas. Quatro dessas habilidades são aprendidas se colocando pontos nelas e a quinta é uma passiva. Um ponto é concedido a todos os campeões no começo da partida, e um ponto é concedido sempre que o campeão passa de nível. Um campeão pode gastar seus pontos em suas habilidades para fortifica-las depois de ter aprendido elas. Habilidade Básica: Todos os campeões tem, no mínimo, 3 habilidades básicas, que são adquiridas no rank 1 e podem ser evoluídas até o rank 5, ou seja, 5 pontos. Habilidades básicas não podem ter um rank maior do que a metade do nível atual do campeão. Por exemplo, um campeão, no nível 6, pode ter, no máximo, uma habilidade com 3 pontos. Conclui-se que é necessário o campeão está no mínimo no nível 9 para maximizar uma habilidade. Habilidade Passiva: A habilidade passiva de um campeão é uma habilidade que fica ativa durante o jogo todo, não precisa de pontos para evoluir e não tem ranks. Habilidade Final: A quarta habilidade de um campeão é sua Ultimate. Invocadores não podem colocar pontos nessa habilidade a não ser que eles cheguem no nível 6 e só podem distribuir pontos nela novamente nos níveis 11 e 16. Nessa habilidade tem rank máximo 3. Notas e , com duas habilidades finais e seis habilidades básicas cada, batem o recorde de maior número de habilidades em um único campeão. :* O substitui suas habilidades básicas por um conjunto de habilidades finais. Com toda certeza ela tem acesso à quatro habilidades finais; mais do que qualquer outro campeão. :** ;Enquanto ativado não possui acesso a habilidades básicas. :* , , , e tem acesso a duas habilidades finais cada um. :** Incluindo suas formas evoluídas, e possuem duas habilidades finais. :* , e são os únicos campeões com acesso a habilidade final já no nível um. Eles podem investir pontos nessas habilidades nos níveis 6, 11 e 16, permitindo alcançar o nível 4 da habilidade. :* não possui habilidade final, tendo acesso somente a quatro habilidades básicas. :* possui uma habilidade passiva com quatro efeitos independentes. :* também possui uma passiva com quatro efeitos independentes. :** Antes do lançamento de Shyvana, e possuíam o recorde com duas habilidades passivas cada. Tipo de Habilidades * Habilidade Ativa: Essa é o tipo de habilidade mais comum, que pode ser utilizada uma vez e logo após entra em tempo de recarga. ** Habilidades de Contato: Habilidade ao contato são habilidades que só são ativadas com ataques básicos ou com outras habilidades. ** Habilidade ativadas ao atacar: São classificadas como habilidades automáticas, e terão seus efeitos ativados instantaneamente'' no ato do ataque. *** *** (acima de 5 níveis da habilidade) *** (aplicado sobre habilidades também) *** (acertos críticos, classificado como ataque corpo a corpo) *** *** (dois ataques) *** (ambos ataques) *** (duas ou três vezes, de acordo com sua fúria) *** (duas vezes, e para todos os alvos na forma de dragão) *** (para cada alvo acertado, pode dar acerto crítico) *** (acima de 5 ataques, aplica o roubo de vida mesmo sendo dano mágico. *** (é aplicado para o primeiro acerto inimigo) ** '''Habilidade de Barragem': Um tipo de habilidade que pode ser conjurada diversas vezes sem custo de mana antes de recarregar por completo. Há um breve recarregamento (geralmente de a segundos, 2 para ) e se esperar muito tempo custos adicionais são perdidos. *** pode ser conjurado 3 vezes *** pode ser conjurado 20 segundos após matar o alvo, pode ser conjurado diversas vezes. *** pode ser conjurado 2 vezes. *** pode ser conjurado 4 vezes. *** pode ser conjurado 2 ou 3 vezes se optar por evoluir a habilidade. *** pode ser conjurada 3 vezes. *** pode ser conjurada 2 vezes. *** pode ser conjurada 3 vezes. ** Efeitos Positivos Próprios: Essas habilidades concedem efeitos positivos ao conjurador durante algum tempo, como o . * Habilidades Passivas: São habilidades que possuem seu efeito ativado constantemente, sem a necessidade de ser ativada. Porém, algumas habilidades passivas ficam ativas sob certas condições, como resfriamento ( ) ou enquanto está sendo atacado ( ). A habilidade será ativada novamente assim que suas condições forem cumpridas. * Habilidade Alternada: '''Esse tipo de habilidade é usada por ativação e permanecem ativas até que sejam desativadas. A alternação de uma habilidade não é considerada uma ativação. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** '''Alternações Especiais: Essas habilidades são listados como sendo alternadas, mas têm o seu próprio conjunto de condições: essas habilidades não contam como ativar uma habilidade, e irá alternar-se automaticamente se o campeão se move muito longe. *** (também será desativada se for "perturbada") *** * Stance ability: A type of ability currently unique to and . Each stance has an individual cooldown and a shared global cooldown. Every stance provides an effect that lasts as long as the stance is active as well as an activation effect. ** and are described as stances in their ability descriptions, and function like stances in that only one can be active simultaneously. ** and use a stance system. Atributos As habilidades tem certos atributos que definem seu uso nos campos de batalha. Esses atributos incluem área, resfriamento, custo, efeito e alcance. * Cooldown: All abilities have a cooldown, a length of time after the use of the ability in which the ability cannot be used again. Cooldown reduction reduces this time, to a maximum of 40% reduction of the ability's initial cooldown. ** Some champions have abilities that refresh/reduce the cooldown period. ** Some abilities have a secondary active function. The ability goes on cooldown after the secondary function has been triggered or the window for triggering it expires. * Custo: A maioria das habilidades,mas não todas,tem um custo associado. Geralmente habilidades custam mana, mas akguns campeões usam vida, energia, entre outros. Quando a habilidade é usada, o campeão perde o custo dela. Quando o campeão perde o custo da habilidade, the ability cannot be used and its HUD icon changes color. * Range: The range of an ability determines how far away a target can be and still take the effect of the ability. This range generally does not appear on in-game tooltips, but placing one's cursor over the ability will display the range and targeting for that ability. Some abilities have Global range, meaning their range includes the entire map. * Targeting: All abilities which affect a unit other than the champion casting it are targeted in some way. If an ability has a specific target it will hit, it is referred to as targeted. Other forms of targeting are referred to by their type: ** Area of Effect (AoE) abilities can affect more than one target in an area. The affected area is generally circular, but conic or linear areas are also possible. Certain abilities, such as and Aatrox's Blades of Torment, may have completely unique areas of effect. ** Skillshots are projectile-based abilities, generally cast in a line away from the champions location, which only affect targets the projectile collides with. ** Click-on abilities require a target and vision of it to cast. Most of these abilities are to either apply a buff or to use a strong projectile to assault the target. A simple click is all that is needed to start casting a Click-on at a target * Cast time: While most abilities have either an instant cast time or a slightly delayed instant cast of seconds, there are several which prevent the caster from taking any other action while the ability is cast. Most of those, called channeled abilities, can be interrupted, either by the caster or by any form of Crowd Control (excluding Slows, Snares, and Blinds) applied by an enemy unit. Efeitos Todas as habilidades tem seus efeitos. Eles podem variar radicalmente, mas geralmente podem ser um desses: * Efeitos: Aumenta as estatísticas do campeão. Efeitos em área são chamados de auras. * Controle de Grupo: Essa categoria abrange todas as restrições de ataque inimigo. * Dano: Habilidades ofensivas que causam dano ao alvo. * Redução de Dano: Reduz a taxa de dano causado no alvo. Esse tipo de redução de dano não se aplica ao dano verdadeiro e é aplicada antes do calculo de resistência e armadura mágica. * Ouro: Dá ao campeão uma maior quantidade de ouro, seja ela por morte ou com o passar do tempo. * Cura: Cura o alvo. A cura geralmente é calcula com o poder de habilidade. Campeões de suportes são mais preferíveis quando a habilidade de cura, e são os único capazes de usar essa habilidade em outros campeões ao invés de si mesmo. Alguns campeões de não suporte podem usar habilidade de cura somente em si mesmos. * Imunidade: Concede imunidade a certos tipos de efeitos, alguns tipos de imunidade lhe garante proteção somente contra alguns efeitos. * Invulnerabilidade: Enquanto durar o alvo não pode receber nenhum tipo de dano. Atualmente apenas a garante a invulnerabilidade temporária. Certas habilidades fazer com que o alvo seja "imarcável" como a . * Movimento: Move o campeão ou o grupo de um lugar pro outro. Isso pode ser um movimento súbito , um lampejo, ou um teleporte. Muitas dessas habilidades permitem que o alvo possa até mesmo atravessar objetos sólidos como o . * Ressurreição: Trás um campeão de volta a vida após seu HP atingir o 0. * Escudo: Absorve uma certa quantidade de dano ao invés de retirar do HP. * Furtividade: Esse tipo de habilidade permite que o campeão se torne indetectável ou impossível de ser marcado como alvo enquanto o efeito dure ou seja descoberto. de:Fähigkeiten en:Champion ability es:Habilidad de campeón fr:Compétence zh:英雄技能